freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Story/@comment-86.24.209.31-20140919175244
I think the story behind it is this (argue if you want i dont give a damn) The Pizzaria started in 1986 and went perfectly fine for the the first year until early 1987 where the the bite of '86 happende and whoever got bit was bit earlier and thats when they sentenced the Pizzaria to end at the end of the year and then over the months before the Pizzaria got shut down, Kids who didn't believe the Bite Incident still went to the Pizzaria and thats when Freddy lured the kids into the allie behind the Pizzaria and killed them and the Face Marks on Freddys face in the Game are possibly marks from the kids who tried to push him away. After that they presumed a Mascot for the Pizzaria led them into the allie to kill them and thats when they arrested him and probably hid the Bodies in the Spare Animatronics, that must mean the Spare ones are Fully like Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie and Golden Freddy and the left over one was probably Bonnie and thats when the Phone Guy comes in, when the Store got shut down they couldn't stop the Robots so they left them on at night and not in the day and needed someone to stay at the Pizzaria to Keep and Eye on them so they don't escape. The Phone Guy Calls in and tells you what to do and stuff and the incident of the bite and such and on Night 4 everyone made up a Theory that the Phone Guy was Killed and the Most Possible one was that Freddy was in the Office Making the Noices loud enough for The Phone guy to hear and that was probably a distraction and so was Foxys banging thats when Chica and Bonnie came in and Killed him. Then Chicas Animatronic comes in since they had a spare they shoved the guy in Chica and thats why in the Game before night 4 she has no extra spare of teeth but on Night 4 and on she has a spare which is the Phone Guys teeth and then on to the 6th Night which doesn't really matter but the Custom Night does there is a lot of Theories for this one but the 4 biggest ones are: 0/6/6/6, 20/20/20/20, 1/9/8/7 and 0/0/0/0! 0/6/6/6: Everyone thought this was the one that enabled the Camera for the Kitchen but it didn't and all you can hear is noices so yeah, and anyway Creator Scott Cawthon even said you must imagine was the Kitchen Looks Like! 20/20/20/20: Ok this is probably the Most Popular one as only a couple of people have done it and Scott C even added a 3rd star for the people who did it, when you complete this Mode a Pink Slip comes on to The Screen and tells you, you've been fired is probably where you leave the job and since the Phone Guy is dead the Robots escape and go into the town probably. 1/9/8/7: This is the Golden Freddy one and one of the Children's bodys are in the Golden Freddy and the Golden Freddys full Model is a Slouched Bear so its probably the Body falling over. 0/0/0/0: This one is basically used to find easter eggs and stuff. So thats my Theory :D